


and i fell heavy into your arms

by cnomad



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Female, Angst, Blood, Death, M/M, Major character death - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 00:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cnomad/pseuds/cnomad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The stuttering of Stiles’ heartbeat is enough to drown out the rest of the uproar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and i fell heavy into your arms

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know.
> 
> Title from Mumford & Sons' "I Will Wait"

Derek wants to scream — he would if he could remember how — but his tongue feels too heavy in his mouth and the stuttering of Stiles’ heartbeat is enough to drown out the rest of the uproar.

Somewhere in the forest he knows he should be able to hear the sound of Jackson’s harsh breathing and Boyd’s growl. But in that moment Derek is no more their alpha than anyone else in the pack — in that moment, he is nothing other than an extension of the human boy he is staring at. He can feel his heart racing within his chest and he hates it — curses it because, God damnit, why does it continue to beat when Stiles’ is slowing so dangerously — and he’s tripping over his own two feet despite his usual werewolf grace. And there’s another alpha, her head thrown back as a howl is ripped from her throat, and she’s towering over Stiles’ body and everything about her is a threat; the lines of her body are deadly and the blood on her claws a warning to all, but Derek is focused solely on the frail boy laying unbearably still.

On the human boy who shouldn’t have even been there in the first place — he was supposed to keep himself safe, he  _promised_  Derek he would keep away — only now he’s lying on the ground, the leaves trussed up around him with his arm bent broken beneath his back and his neck twisted unnaturally to the side. His eyelids are drooping and he’s staring up at Derek as he rushes towards him and the alpha is still howling, her hunger now focused completely on him, but he can’t even be bothered to defend himself as she dives for him — can only duck to one side with the single goal in mind of reaching Stiles’ side.

This isn’t fair, it isn’t right — Stiles is blinking now, a cough ripping from his lips as blood dribbles down his chin. It bubbles and pulses through his body, slower than it should because so much has already seeped into the mud beneath him and Derek has fallen to his knees, finally —  _finally_  — and he’s gathering Stiles into his arms, not lucid enough to be gentle and Stiles lets out a small cry and it physically hurts him to hear that noise. It’s so broken and pitiful; like the whine of a dog that’s been kicked by its owner one too many times and is on the precipice of death but still has enough sense to try and plead for mercy.

There are hot tears sliding down his face and the battle rages on around them, the alpha female watching Derek with curious eyes as she circles the two of them, marking her territory and preparing for victory and bloodshed. And Derek should be doing something, fighting back or at the very least preparing for the bite that was sure to come, but all he can do is fumble with his hands to try and staunch the bleeding only it’s useless because he’s not anywhere near in control enough and his claws nick at Stiles’ flesh.

A wail wells through him and suddenly the world is in focus again as he buries his face in the curve of the boys’ waist, his teeth digging into Stiles’  _love-handle_  and he’s ripping and tearing at the tissue, but it’s not enough. It’s too late. Stiles is fading fast and his hand is trying to lift up to drag through Derek’s hair, and he’s sobbing now, deep and painful cries that tear through him and, christ, he never thought he would hear himself sound like that again, not after the fire. He can’t control the transformations anymore and he’s flipping between man and wolf almost instantaneously as he paws at Stiles’ hips, his mouth full of the boys blood as he feels Stiles go still in his arms. 

He’s still crying when she pounces on him, her teeth sinking into the curve of his shoulder and all Derek can do is mouth his lips against Stiles’ skin with the hope for a swift reunion.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me at [my tumblr](http://cinematicnomad.tumblr.com/) where I often post drabbles and other fangirlish things.


End file.
